The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Situations arise where a speaker is speaking in a language that is not spoken or understood by a listener. One solution is for a human translator to translate the words of the speaker with a slight delay into a language spoken or understood by the listener. This is also known as manual translation. When there are multiple listeners and different languages, multiple human translators would be required, which could be costly. Therefore, there remains a need for an improvement in the area of language translation and distribution.